


Try Some Of It Out

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has heard too much of Larry Stylinson and decides to take a peek at their fanfiction… And ends up in the smut section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Some Of It Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by the Canadian Much interview, particularly that part where Louis said he’s read some fanfiction written by 15 or 14 year olds.
> 
> (I reposted this lol 'cause I'm an idiot who doesn't spend enough time on which username to use)

Louis was bored.

And annoyed.

But bored was more like it.

He also needed a distraction. A distraction from his thoughts, which were, quite frankly, troubling him to the nth degree. 

_Harry._

Louis sighed. Lately, all his thoughts seemed to somehow be invaded by that curly-haired boy. Which wasn’t really something new, to be honest; they did live together, they were in a (quite famous) band, they saw each other every day… But this kind of thing - these thoughts - were different. Before, he could look at Harry and just see him as… _Harry_ , his band mate, his partner in mischief, his best friend - just plain old  _Harry._

Now though… Now, whenever he saw Harry, whenever he was in close proximity with the boy (which he always was; they were a touchy-feely pair), he got this unexplainable but not uncomfortable feelings in his stomach that churned and churned and somehow transformed themselves into a light blush to tinge his cheeks. 

And that was certainly disturbing.

Because this was  _Harry_. His  _best friend_. He should  _not_ be feeling  _butterflies_  for his  _best friend_.

Not to mention some of the things he’s heard now, about their interactions in public, this…  _Larry Stylinson_ thing. And although it was quite cute for the fans to combine their names like that, what was not cute about it was the fact that when he typed in those two words into the Google search bar (he was an internet-affiliated teenager; you can’t fault him), all he could see were pictures, videos, commentaries, and, worst of all (for him), fanfiction.

See, Louis had always liked fanfiction. Before all this had started - before he tried out for the X-Factor, before he got placed in a band, before his life had changed forever - he was always looking for good fanfiction, just anything to read. It intrigued and inspired him that a lot of people can spin a whole lot of something over the simplest phrase an author had written in this book, the most irrelevant piece of information on a famous personality, and turn them into something worth reading. As for him personally, he had spent a good amount of time looking for some of the good Harry Potter ones. 

And so to see yourself and your band mate - who you absolutely did  _not_  have feelings for… not really - in some of the most ridiculous scenarios their fans have thought up ( _Not without good reason, though_ , Louis thought fairly… Some of his and Harry’s physical interactions  _were_  quite… yeah.) in some of the websites you’ve grown accustomed to reading in was, to say the very very  _very_ least, disturbing.

But now, Louis was bored (It was their day off, and all the boys had gone off their own merry little ways to enjoy it, leaving Louis alone with the sanctuary of his and Harry’s flat. This was supposed to be a good idea - Harry going off to gallivant with who and how ever he liked, but Louis didn’t like it; the place was too quiet with him all alone, and the quiet was something he never really liked, since it allowed him to  _think_ … thus, the rantings above.) and annoyed (because he was  _bored_ ) and he had nothing to do, so he might as well…

Because the truth is, Louis was a naturally curious person. He liked to poke other people, things, and know what something - or someone - was all about. This was also why he was quite loud; he’d discovered early on that the combination of his loudness and his curiosity made people notice him, and therefore be able to answer him. In some circumstances, people would be irritated, but that wasn’t really a problem, since Louis was also a natural charmer.

And so, with the combination of his curiosity, boredom, and annoyance at having nothing to do, he grabbed his laptop, flopped onto his bed, opened Google, and typed in three words.

_Larry Stylinson fanfiction._

_  
_He clicked search.

And almost immediately, thousands of links showed up ( _About 490,000 search results have popped up_ , according to Google.) 

Louis clicked on the one with the most interesting title he saw, and started to read..

~*~

About an hour or so later, he resurfaced from having his nose buried in his laptop and stopped reading. 

 _This is probably a bad idea_ , Louis thought. But he was  _still_  bored, and to top everything else now, he couldn’t be bothered to have any time to think about what he has just read (parts of it was just plain hilarious to think about, but some of it was too  _real_ ) because  _he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it._

 _  
_And so he clicked on another link.

This one was different, though.

Louis had read about these kinds of fanfiction, but he’d never really let himself delve into it…

Oh, who was he kidding. Of  _course_ he indulged in these kind of fics. He was a male teenager, sue him.

_Smut._

He was apparently on a place in the internet where gay-sex craving people (or at least those people who “shipped” Larry) posted what they wanted to read or wanted written, and other people can “fill” it for them. And the one Louis had just clicked on was about all the “dirty things Harry so obviously keeps on saying to Louis in public… like, generally, all the pictures we have of them practically tongue-fucking.” Louis might have winced at the wording, but he had seen some of those pictures, and holy hell, they did look incredibly…  _hot_.

And so Louis proceeded to read his first ever smut fanfiction on him and Harry.

Reading…

Reading…

Swallowing hard…

Sweating…

And soon enough, Louis was rock-hard from the images what he was reading was putting into his head. He shook his head to try to get them out of his mind (a tiny, distant, and irrelevant part of Louis’s mind snorted at the sort-of reference to their song) but he couldn’t. His imagination was too strong and  _oh god the images were too real oh god oh god oh god…_

 _  
_His thoughts were frantic now, torn between closing the laptop and just stop reading any of this, and wanking to his imaginings. But those were coming to him distantly, like in a dream, since what was foremost on his mind was release, release from the friction and tension and everything that was building up inside of him - all the thoughts he’d had about Harry, the feelings he gets whenever they touch, whenever they catch each others eyes, the things that what he had just read brought up in him - all building up together in his mind and body and between his legs and before he knew it, he was unzipping his trousers, touching himself frantically and a bit desperately, biting his lip to muffle the sounds that were coming from his mouth but remembering he was alone and furthermore, that was the reason he had done this, for fuck’s sake.

Thoughts of Harry were all that was in his head now ( _for god’s sake, what else is new_ , the very eloquent distant part of his mind reminded him), thoughts of Harry doing unspeakable things to him, touching him here, kissing and sucking him there, and before long he was riding his climax, spurting all over the sheets and making his eyes roll back into his head.

_HarryHarryohmygodHarryHarryohgodddd…_

And Louis thinks he sees the object of his thoughts through half-lidded eyes, looking at him curiously through the open door, but he thinks it’s ridiculous since he was alone in the house, Harry was off wandering about this lovely city and probably looking for hook-ups until…

“Louis?”

Louis sits bolt upright, quickly trying but failing to simultaneously zip up his pants and close his laptop (thank every deity he couldn’t be bothered to think of now that his cum hadn’t got on the laptop), a strangled cry coming out of lips. 

“H-Harry? W-what—” He chokes a bit, coughs, and continues on while Harry is staring at him. “What are you doing here?”

Harry shrugs, saying, “Well, I thought I’d get back earlier… You know, for you to have some company.” Then he smirks mischievously. “Apparently you don’t need it,” he says, looking deliberately at the sticky sheets and messed up trousers and Louis’s flushed and sweaty face.

Louis blushes and tries to tell Harry to sod off, but he only manages to get out an “Uh.. S-” before Harry widens his smirk, which causes the images brought up in his mind by the smut to come flashing before his mind’s eyes again and leaves him speechless and staring at the curly haired boy.

“What were you wanking to? I need some fresh new material.” That cheeky little smile again, and that wicked look in his eyes, and Louis couldn’t even think straight. I mean, hello, he  _had_ just reached a climax and  _then_  have the object of his wanking thoughts suddenly appear right in front him; you don’t really expect him to immediately have a proper train of thought, do you?

And so Louis wasn’t able to do anything as Harry grabbed his laptop and opened it to what was on the screen, as Harry jerked in surprise when he saw what was on it, and as he started to… read.

Wait.

What?

Harry Styles, reading smut?

Larry Stylinson smut?

Louis jumped into action, scrambling up to grab his laptop, knowing how fast of a reader the boy was, but Harry was quicker and stronger, swinging the gadget out of Louis’s immediate reach and continuing on reading.

“Harry! My god Harry please stop what you’re doing!”

Harry glanced at him, and what Louis saw took his breath completely away. His eyes were dark with lust and something else, something that would have killed Louis from lack of oxygen if he wasn’t already dead from mortification, his pupils blown wildly out of proportion, leaving only a slight ring of vibrant green around them.

“Want to try some of it out?” And oh my god the way he said it was low and so husky and so fucking sex-inducing that Louis became hard at just his fucking  _voice._

 _  
_“W-wha-“

“My, my, Louis, you are a bit of stutter today… Fine, I won’t ask you. Your body’s already screaming for me, I can see,” his own personal devil muttered with a smirk, glancing down. Louis didn’t; he could already feel for himself how hard he was for the boy.

Louis swallowed; his mind was panicky and he couldn’t be bothered to think straight, but he could hear his sensible part screaming at him to say “NO of course not, I don’t want to,” but he could see Harry tracking the movement of his throat as he did, and holy _hell_ the boy’s eyes were sinful - all dark and intense and… what was he thinking again? And so he said, “Do you.. Do you really want this, Haz?”

Something flashed in the boy’s eyes, but he didn’t answer; instead, he closed their distance with a searing kiss, a hot, searing, open-mouthed kiss that leaves Louis weak in the knees and causes all of what’s in his head to fly out the metaphorical window, leaving only thoughts of _Harry_ and _kissing_ and _tongue_ and _oh god_ as they battled for dominance, their tongues dancing wetly with each other and their teeth clicking together and their breaths mixing together and … and…

And then Harry pulled away, which caused Louis to whimper at the loss of contact and _oh fuck_ he literally felt Harry’s dick twitch at the sound, and then Harry’s lips were on his neck, licking and sucking and kissing with such ferocity Louis _knew_ there would be marks there tomorrow - but he couldn’t be brought to care about it now, not when Harry’s hands - his big, long and thin-fingered hands that always brought him fascination - were doing things to his dick that were just positively wicked, and his own hands were rising up from their automatically assumed position on Harry’s back to tangle themselves in the boy’s curls, those wonderful, wonderful curls of his that he had touched and caressed for so many times already, but never could seem to get enough of. 

And so they were practically living out the smut that Louis had just gotten himself off to, the ones Louis had only imagined to happen, but that didn’t matter now, because  _this_ was  _real_ , this was  _happening,_ and fuck it all  _why hadn’t it happened sooner_? Why hadn’t Harry done this to him earlier on, why hadn’t he sucked and touched and squeezed and licked and kissed him like this before? But Louis’s thoughts were once again brought to a screeching halt as he felt Harry’s fingers tugging on his belt, and as he realized that he, in his turn, was pulling on Harry’s shirt and trousers too. Harry paused his attack on him for a while to glance at him, the question in his eyes, and all he could think of was _yesyesohmygodyespleasemoremoremore_ and he figured that was pretty clear in his expression, since Harry actually chuckled and slipped him a quick kiss before letting Louis remove his clothes (clumsily and desperately and hastily) and removing Louis’. And then they just…  _paused_ there for a moment, a quick, quick moment that felt like an eternity as they took each other’s bodies in, the glorious skin and muscles and the thin shiny sheet of sweat that covered them both..

And then they were snogging again, gloriously snogging, reveling in the senses the other’s lips and tongue and teeth brought alive in them, and Louis was grappling frantically on the bedside table while trying his best to not drown in Harry’s presence, and he was able to open the drawer and after fumbling a bit more was able to get a hold of something, which Harry just looked at him amusedly (while they were still nipping at each other’s lips; the ultimate power and talent of teenagers these days was multitasking).

Breaking away for a bit, Harry asked, “Really?”

Louis panted out a “yes” and then they were putting on the lube, and the cold slimy gel was on them and then Louis was pulling in Harry for another searing kiss, and he only hoped Harry’s thoughts were as incoherent as his.

And then Harry was looking at him and saying, “Sure?”

(A further further deep part of Louis’s mind reveled in the fact that Harry looked just as flustered as him… That part of his mind smirked. He was definitely going to top next time. Because there will definitely a next time, judging by how turned on they both were right now.)

Louis only took a split second before nodding a “yes” out through his heavy breathing, and  then Harry’s lips were on his again and he felt his erection on his and  _ohgod_ he was entering him now and Louis was groaning and hissing a bit because it felt painful, this kind of entry, but Harry was there, whispering comforts and assurances while kissing him softly, so softly, and he was doing it gently and so carefully it almost brought Louis to tears - but then again, that might also be the fact that what he was going through was painful.

 _Is this what a girl feels when it’s her first time?_  he finds himself thinking whimsically, just anything to distract him from the pain (and  _ohmyfuck_  Harry was all the way in now, he could feel his hips on his). But the pain was going away gradually; he could feel something different now, a sort of…  _fullness,_ and then Harry was thrusting, oh my god, he was moving in and out of him and oh my god it felt  _good, really_  good, (That part of his brain again was cackling at him; oh my god? Really? Very eloquent.) and he was whimpering now, moaning and whimpering and groaning out “ _yesss_ ” and “ _more_ ” and “ _oh my god_ ” and “ _Harryyyyy_ ” and he could hear Harry too, in all his moaning and croaking out “oh god  _Louis_ ” and “so  _tight_ ” and “feels so fucking  _good_ ” and they were snogging too, and Louis was touching himself while Harry was thrusting into him, one hand on his dick, squeezing it in time with Harry’s thrusts, and the other was completely entangled in Harry’s hair, those precious curls, and he was pulling on them for more contact with Harry, and Harry’s hands were on either side of him, his elbows on the bed, and he was staring directly into Louis’s eyes, which was causing him another oxygen-deprived meltdown - I mean, Harry in him, and snogging him  _that_  fucking passionately, and everything? Who wouldn’t have a meltdown?

And then Harry - that cheekyl devil - changed his angle a bit, and _OHMYGODOHMYGODYESSSSSSS_  Louis’s mind exploded with sensation, he didn’t even know if he was uttering his thoughts, all he knew was the feeling of Harry hitting that perfect, perfect spot, and he knew somewhere that it was called his prostrate, but he only wanted Harry to hit him there again and seeing the reaction he got from Louis, the boy thrust there again, and  _holyfuckohmygodyesmoremoremorepleasemore!_

 _  
_Louis could feel himself getting closer to the edge; he’d had enough orgasms to know what his signs were. The friction was building up in the bottom of his stomach, his breaths were coming faster now, and he was clawing at Harry’s hair and skin (who, if he was able to concentrate properly, was also on the brink of his personal edge) like mad. He could hear that Harry was panting louder too, and he hoped he was close too, so they could ride it out together…

And then Harry thrusts one last time, hits that one spot once again, moans Louis’s name once more, and it sends him over the edge. 

There was a sudden tightening in his lower belly, and then he just -  _burst._ Louis literally saw white, and he was in a surreal state full of sensations he couldn’t even begin to explain, and he was gripping Harry hard and sort of screaming and moaning his name and  _ohmygodohmyfuckinggod!_

 _  
_Louis bucked his hips once more, needily, desperately, and _that_  sent Harry over too - and they rode out the remainder of their orgasms together, yelling each other’s names and holding the other close, hands entangled in their hair and writhing for all their worth.

The sensations gradually ceased, and they lay there for a moment, absorbing what had just happened, the air full of a sort of awkwardness, but not really; how could it be awkward when they’d both just had the  _best fucking sex_  of their lives? And then Harry was looking up at Louis, and what Louis saw in those green, expressive eyes blew him away once again. He couldn’t explain it, couldn’t even think of explaining what it was, but there was something in Harry’s eyes that sort of crawled into his insides and replaced everything inside of him into jelly, and made him all jittery and weak and mushy and…

“Hey, Louis?” 

Louis jumped a little, shook his head as he realized he was staring.

“Yeah?”

“That was great.”

“…Yep.”

“Mind-blowing.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I wouldn’t mind trying that out again…”

A pause, then-

“Me too.”

And Harry smiled, and then and there, Louis knew within himself, knew without a doubt, that he would really,  _really_ do anything to keep Harry smiling.

~*~

After cleaning themselves up (and with promises of next time), Harry asked Louis, “Why were you reading that, though?”

Louis blushed. “I was… curious.”

Harry laughed. “You looked at gay porn of us two because you were  _curious_?”

His blush deepened. “Hey, shut up! I was bored, and curious; not exactly a good combination for me.”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

Another pause, this one more comfortable.

“Hey, Louis?”

“Yes, Haz?”

“Lemme see that fic again, please.”

“Uh,  _why?_ ”

“I wanna see who wrote that.”

Louis snorted, but made for the laptop and clicked on the author’s link.

“Says here… Well, all it says is that she’s 15.”

“Really?  _She?_ A  _girl_ writes those kind of things? A  _fifteen-year-old girl?_ ”

“Hmm, apparently.”

Harry sighed. “I’ll never be able to look at our fans properly again.”

Louis smirked. “But this one brought us together, though.”

Harry returned it. “Yeah, can’t fault her for that.”

And so that was it. The day Larry Stylinson (though the two promised they wouldn’t call  _themselves_  that; it would be just too weird to call themselves by their ‘couple name.’) became real because of a fanfiction.


End file.
